mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Copied from the update post: Fishing It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what I've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure, the lowest chance starts at around 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items, you will find better items as your skill progresses and the of finding magic items will also increase. At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain items. For example, if you're desperate for eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line onto a chicken. Treasure Hunter Experience The above data is unconfirmed. Shake Ability The shake skill does not give any exp, it yields the following items when used on a mob (Tested at level 150 fishing): AFK Leveling guides Aift's Method There is a way to "grind" fishing levels. This method does not guarantee that you will obtain all the fish and treasure, but is an easy way to grind your level up. All you have to do is use tape and tape down the rightclick on your mouse while facing a deep pool of water. You should be facing about 30 degrees into the water: Players head [] Body [] _______________[ ]Ledge__X Face here X____________________________ Now all you have to do after setting this up is to afk. Take a walk or something. The fishing rod will automatically cast and recast, and will only take durability damage when something is hooked up. ''-Aift'' Skullbait's 1x1x8 Method In order to fish while afk, and still collect the items found, one may use a simple 1x1x8 design, composed of 6 water on top, and two blocks to stand in with a sign as the top one. Center yourself under the water, look straight up, and fix the rightclick. When something is caught, it will fall straight down onto you, letting you pick up every item. The 1x1x8 does not include walls to hold the water from flooding everything; be smart. ''-Skullbait'' JustinTheMan's Mechanics Analysis The fishing mechanics can be very tricky to "catch" on to. There are Trick pulls that can be noticed by a very quick tug and a splash of water, when you try to right click you will not catch something. However, there is a for sure way to get a fish/item everytime. This animation will pull the bobble all the way down and bob. It is noticeably different from a trick pull. You can even train yourself for looking for what real and what is fake. On an SMP server other players do not show your trick pulls so, you can have them tell you when it dips down and coordinate a for sure catch. You do still need to be quick because sometimes on an SMP server there can be lag. Using the tactic above, you will quickly learn when to pull and when not to. Thus, increasing your skill relatively quickly. Fishing takes a lot of patience as you can go 10 minutes without catching a single thing if you keep messing up. As for the trick above, holding your mouse down and spamming the fishing pole isn't as effective as just manually fishing and waiting for the bobby to dip down. Casting your pole and not waiting for it to bob takes way more time then it should, it's better to be consistant. -''JustinTheMan'' Category:Skills